eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowns of Power
Throughout the years, rulers have come and gone from power. This page keeps track and lists the various crownbearers of Valmasia. Crowns of Power In 745AC, seven crowns were forged for each village leader of Valmasia under the reign of Eline Sakete, and the Empress herself. The gem's color varies from village to village. The crowns themselves are imbued with great magical power, combining the efforts of Valmasia's best enchanters. These crowns have become all but ubiquitous with the true holder of power in a region of Valmasia in the ensuing period. Formed of Kraus-touched material, the crowns cannot be destroyed by mortal hands. A crown will disappear temporarily, if a village leader does not exist. When one claims the crown's respective land, and the people acknowledge them as ruler, the crown will rematerialize for them. Even if it's by force, if the majority abide, the crown considers them its possessor. A crown disappears permanently when a village is destroyed in inhabitability and population, shattering the enchantment the crown is bound on. This fate has befallen the crowns of Alteros, and Danarium, Frostvale, and Tilandre. Only two crowns remain. If a person rules over and controls Valmasia itself, the master crown will appear to them. A person wearing the master crown is able to sense the location of the other crowns. With the destruction of more than half of Valmasia's crowns, it would be extremely difficult to summon the master crown.. Valmasia :: Current Holder': None Past Holders: Empress Eline Sakete, Empress Aria Hirano, Ordinem Athena Rosengard, High Chancellor Johannes LeJean, High Chancellor Demeter Rosengard, High Chancellor Siegfried Hirano Loranthis : ''Current Ruler:'' Conquest Past Rulers of Danarium * King Uriel Melym * King Seraphiel Melym II * Regent Hayliel Melym * Queen Ambriel Melym * King Raziel Melym * King Ouriel Melym * Queen-Regent Elenora Melym * King Ezariel Melym * Regent Noel Desmond * Queen Anariel Melym * Supreme Lord Kokb'ael Kzer-Za (Crown Destroyed) * Regent Ersa Avharain * King Baradiel Melym * Queen-Regent Euphemia Melym * Regent Athena Rosengard * Regent Aldaren Materis * King Mortiel Melym * King Hadriel Melym * King Jerudiel Melym * Queen Rhiannon Rosengard * Queen Bastet Silvertongue * Councillor Sigird Rosengard * Councillor Uther Rosengard * Councillor Rynoa Warsong * King Gabriel Maltak * Queen Juliette Warsong * Queen Daphne Rosengard Danarium was destroyed by the Alliance's conquest, and the land became recognized as Loranthis. Past Rulers of Loranthis * Oracle Calliope Kastra * Queen Nahele Elehan * Queen Lorelei Malpercius * Lord Dumuzid Balaraq New Alteros : '''''Current Holder: Queen Vanarya Kyros Past Rulers of Byson * Queen Karin Moltiev * King Hakim Najeer * Queen Beatrice Moltiev * King Eurus Avharain * King Lloyd Avharain * Queen Chandra Avharain * The Dreamer * King Rein Avharain * Queen Ashtelle Avharain * King Achilles Avharain * Queen Ashtelle Avharain * Regent Claude Este * Regent Volis Desecra * King Arthor Avharain II * Queen Eli Avharain * Queen Trillie Avharain * Regent Pyralis Avharain * Queen Trillie Avharain * Lord Seth Ornstein * Lord Aldaren Materis * Lady Eli Avharain * Queen Atalanta Hirano-Avharain * Queen Lucille Eldor * Queen Celia Rosengard * King Johannes LeJean * Councillor Gregory Perrafin * Councillor Annabelle Eldor * Councillor Johannes LeJean * Councillor Nuala Perrafin Claimed by the Republic's Rebellion, Byson was renamed to New Alteros after a lengthy and thoughtful process by its founder, Ryan Kyros. Past Rulers of New Alteros * King Ryan Kyros * King Kylar Kyros * King Ryan Kyros * Queen Valeria Kyros * Queen Veronica Kyros * King Gavin Kyros * King Ryan Kyros * King Damian Kyros Tilandre : ''Current Ruler:'' Destroyed Past Rulers of Tilandre * King Xezbeth Eutrice * Regent Katrina Grey * Regent Isabella Moore * Queen Victoria Eldor * Queen Katya Eldor * Regent Edward Akinseer * King Niklaus Eldor * Queen Antoinette Eldor * Regent Karlia Mimir * Queen Valdis Eldor * Regent Karlia Mimir * Queen Aliza Eldor * King Aiden Eldor * King Julien Ornstein * King Seth Ornstein * Queen Annabelle Eldor * Knight Commander Ose * King Turranos Ornstein * Queen Alexandra Eldor * Councillor Demeter Rosengard * Councillor William Hastings * Councillor Arryn Roh'hi'tin * Councillor Hermione Augustine * King Feithan Avharain * King Ninurta Avharain Tilandre was the first target of the Alliance's conquest. After setting fire and destroying all of the life of the Belialite city, it was terraformed into the Whispering Willows by Sanseveria. Nostvale : ''Current Ruler:'' King Aamon Past Rulers of Nostvale * Imperial Prince Zahilekim Sakete * King Biorr * Brenin Alpheral * Queen Rahkt Hawthorne * King Jetniss Ravehart * King Zahilekim Sakete * Lord Konaa Hirano * King Uriel Melym * Queen Priscilla Hirano * King Sishio Hirano * Queen Laura Hirano * Queen Aria Hirano * King Dominic Falco * Queen Lyanna Falco * King Colden Falco * Lady North Lockwood * King Rin Hirano * Queen Judith Hirano * Councillor Lucien Hirano * Councillor Marciel Melym * Councillor Siegfried Hirano * Commander Lydia Hirano * King Erik Hirano * King Judas Hirano * Queen Ariadne Hirano * Kaor Lord Kudana * Regent Veradun * King Eredis Hirano * King Maia Hirano * Queen Astoria Hirano * King Hauk Fildegarde * Queen Clio Hirano * King Bast Frostvale : ''Current Holder: Destroyed.'' Past Rulers of Frostvale * Queen Cynthia Thorne * Sacra Jetniss Ravehart * Regent Gene Catiff * Regent Riley Reeve * King Monzcarro Ravehart * Regent Vera Crosswell * Regent Ancel Redwing * King Samson Von Samson * Queen Riley Reeve * Sacra Terry Crosswell * King Raphael A. Roland * Regent Marcello Drahomir * King Jericho Attano Roland * Draconis Regina Sephoria Tsuchi * King Alix Drahomir * Regent Saifex Tsuchi * Queen Ria Renato * Draconis Regina Sereza Tsuchi * Lord Sanzu Hirano * Lord Rin Hirano * King Isaiah Vitani'' '' * Queen Scylla Schovania * King Folka * Queen Elizabeth Brennte * King Lucas Silvertongue * King Sebastian Silvertongue * Councillor Emelth Daganth * Sacra Draconis Talarin Whitefall * Sacra Draconis Percival Whitefall * King Desmend Blacktooth * King Ace Deva Frostvale was destroyed by the Alliance's conquest, with the aftermath becoming Dragon's Peak; uninhabitable for human life. Alteros Slightly different from other cities, Alteros was traditionally ruled by theocratic council, with perhaps one peer above many for the sake of crown holding. While up to 5 Vindicators may have been appointed traditionally, this was not always filled. For more information, see Oscuri Vindicators. Current Vindicators of Alteros * N/A, Destroyed Past Vindicators of Alteros * Vindicator Qaelthan * Vindicator Sai'zeal Ashting * Vindicator Dyon Aschen * Vindicator Armadyl Sareen * Vindicator Ser'xian Ashting * Vindicator Christina Yokowich * Vindicator Kirinai Selena * Vindicator Namarre Sakete * Vindicator Korrin Sakete * Vindicator Dominic Falco * Vindicator Mathilde Sakete * Vindicator Sareen * Vindicator Madeline Sakete * Vindicator Jolyne Azkara * Vindicator Lodyn Sakete * Vindicator Tertius Kyros * Vindicator Spike Malpercius * Vindicator Alexandra Eldor * Vindicator Aranea Haruke Non-Vindicator Rulers of Alteros * Queen Hayliel Melym * King Zahilekim Sakete * Queen Tulise Sakete Category:Artifacts